


Драбблы про Фишера

by WXD



Series: Северная сторона заката [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как не съездить в Майами; Алиса Макги — красотка; что делать, если на душе неспокойно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Майами

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы про персонажей из [Северной стороны заката](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3838438/chapters/8565289)  
> Эти драбблы писались одновременно с основным текстом, но по разным причинам в него не вошли. Подчеркну, что это не сиквелы, а именно эпизоды, относящиеся к основному таймлайну.

 

Из-за тумана казалось, что пространство впереди обрывается пустотой. Двор отсекла стена манной каши. Старая стойка для выбивания ковров была похожа на кусок постапокалиптических декораций, остов футбольных ворот наполовину утонул в зыбком экране.  
Фишер пристроил сумку внизу и раскачивался на качелях — сначала набирал скорость, болтал ногами, отталкиваясь от воздуха. Влажный сизый туман уступал пространство неохотно, цеплялся за одежду, замедлял движения. Раскачавшись, Фишер отдался инерции, вообразив себя маятником.  
Потом пришел Антон.  
Фишер не слышал шагов из-за ватного гула в ушах, но в какой-то момент понял, что Антон стоит позади. Он притормозил, ухватившись за стойку, качели скрипнули, в палец впился отслоившийся кусок ржавчины. Фишер со злости уперся подошвой в песок. Качели затряслись, из-под кроссовка брызнул серый фонтан.  
Антон подошел ближе — боковым зрением уже можно было разобрать лицо, шапку под темным капюшоном, все расплывчатое, неровное, словно сквозь дым.  
Качели унялись, стало тихо-тихо: туман хватал звуки и тут же ровнял их с землей.  
Фишер обернулся. Антон жестом попросил подвинуться. В руке у него болтался пакет из супермаркета с чем-то, судя по виду, легким.  
Качели вздрогнули, принимая на себя двойной вес.  
— Ну что, куда поедем? — спросил Антон.  
— В Мексику, — сказал Фишер. Потрогал под рукавом левое запястье — репетиция закончилась час назад, мышцы с непривычки ныли. До этого он больше полугода не садился за ударные — со школы.  
В прошлую пятницу на этих же качелях они собирались в Майами. Антон пришел и спросил, как сегодня: куда поедем? Фишер серьезно ответил: в Майами. Он понятия не имел, почему назвал именно Майами, туда ему точно не хотелось. Силиконовые бабы, журнальные пляжи, морды, все, как одна, наверняка похожие на древних спасателей Малибу... Майами почему-то ассоциировался с протухшими фильмами восьмидесятых. Нет, совсем не то. Фишер собрался уже сказать, что погорячился, но Антон серьезно кивнул:  
— Неплохо. В Майами можно отлично бомжевать.  
Фишер подумал. С такой стороны, действительно, смотрелось лучше, чем спасатели Малибу и пижонские кабриолеты.  
— На пляже? А полиция?  
— Ну... бомжуют же там как-то. — Антон опустил веки, потер ладонью щеку. — Везде есть бомжи. И полиция есть везде. Зато, представь: там тепло, море и пальмы, а на каждой пальме — вай-фай. Будем курить и ползать от пальмы к пальме.  
Тогда у него тоже был с собой магазинный пакет, но кое с чем потяжелее — с коньяком и пивом. Он ждал гостей.  
Вай-фай почему-то убедил Фишера окончательно. Антон явно знал, о чем говорил. Но соглашаться так сразу теперь казалось неправильным, пусть даже он сам предложил.  
— Ладно, а что с едой? Что там едят бомжи?  
— Бургеры из макдональдса.  
— Да ну?..  
Позже они оказались на вокзале, где запрыгнули в какую-то пригородную электричку, а потом долго бродили среди старых пионерских лагерей, приканчивая выпивку из Антонова пакета. Пахло лесом, прелой листвой и было почти тепло. Когда выпивка закончилась, им повезло выйти к одинокому станционному ларьку, зарешеченные окна которого сияли, как маяк. Антон совал в крохотное окошко купюры, а Фишер глянул вверх и тут же с хохотом согнулся пополам — станционное сельпо и впрямь называлось «Маяк».  
Утро они встретили уже на другой какой-то станции у лотка с дешевыми шмотками — Фишер примерял безразмерную футболку прямо поверх рубашки, зачарованно разглаживая пальцами корявый принт: Майами. Антон дергал его за рукав, улыбаясь нервной бабенке за лотком, и шипел:  
— Фишкер, пойдем.  
Фишер тряс головой, указывая на яркие буквы:  
— Бля, ты что. Это ж знак, сюда смотри — Майами!  
— Хуями. Пойдем.  
Все-таки футболку пришлось купить, Фишер не помнил, кто настоял на этом, он сам или продавщица, а Антон не рассказывал.  
И в Майами больше не хотелось, но сегодня Антон спросил, и Фишер легко и бездумно изменил направление:  
— В Мексику.  
Антон не удивился, только уточнил:  
— А с Майами что?  
Фишер махнул рукой.  
— Лучше в Мексику. Там День Мертвых, интересно.  
Антон пристроил пакет рядом на качелях.  
— Говорят, там понос.  
Фишер не понял.  
— Антисанитария, сплошные кишечные расстройства.  
— Не, это в Индии.  
— И в Мексике тоже. Если попить воды из уличной колонки, скрутит через пять минут.  
— Но местные же пьют?  
— У них иммунитет, они с детства пьют.  
— А если покупать воду? Минералку?  
— У бомжей не бывает денег на минералку.  
Возразить на это было нечего, но Фишер уперся:  
— В Майами больше не хочу.  
И они просто пошли к Антону домой. В его пакете оказались чипсы, полбуханки хлеба и лапша быстрого приготовления.  
Всю неделю Фишер думал об этом — выбирал подходящее место. Словакия? Неплохо, но успеется еще. Прага? Как-то слишком чопорно и скучно. Марокко? Бля, нет. Африка. Вот это круто — Южная Африка. Кейптаун, жара, черные барыги со злыми взглядами. Грязный порт. Легенды об алмазных шахтах. Он мечтал, устроившись на знакомых качелях, но на этот раз Антон предложил сам:  
— Поехали в Лосево. Там Юра на даче народ собирает.  
Фишер скривился.  
— Какой-то совсем уж бюджетный вариант.  
— Ну, оттуда-то можно рвануть куда угодно, — настаивал Антон.  
Они час проторчали на продуваемой ветром платформе, но так и не дождались электричку. Антон хотел раскошелиться на такси, но Фишер был против.  
— Нет уж, на хуй, какое-то сраное Лосево — и такси. Мы даже на Майами меньше потратили.  
На самом деле ему уже не хотелось никуда ехать.  
Антон привычно дернул плечом — так получалось только у него — и сказал:  
— Тогда можно в «Точку».  
Фишер молчал, старательно втягивая пальцы в рукава. Антон не стал больше спорить.  
— Значит, домой. Домой?  
К ближайшей остановке, ярко сияя окнами, подъехал автобус.


	2. Алиса

 

Вписку организовали очень спонтанно — Фишер даже не понял, кто. Сидели в стекляшке возле Академии, потом кто-то предложил, остальные подхватили, засуетились: быстрее, бегом, пока маршрутки ходят. По дороге подтянулся еще народ, бестолково решали, что взять, кто пойдет — Серег, а у тебя еда там есть? Брать? Огурцов возьми, у меня водка. И пельменей, эй! И пива.  
Через полчаса набились в чью-то тесную однушку с микроскопической кухней, явно съемную. Верхнего света не было, только два лысых бра на блеклой стене, в ванной — раковина в ржавых потеках.  
Когда Фишер подворачивал над этой самой раковиной манжеты, чтобы умыться, за спиной кто-то протяжно спросил:  
— А ты на съемных хатах вообще бывал?  
Фишер выпрямился так резко, что едва не сшиб кран. Тех, кто вот так подкрадывается, стоило убивать на месте. Позади оказалась незнакомая девчонка — не с их курса. Слишком румяные после улицы щеки, меховая безрукавка, вся в дождевых каплях, волосы длинные, волнистые.  
Фишер потряс руками, стряхивая воду, вытер остатки о джинсы.  
— Твоя, что ли, хата?  
Девчонка не успела ответить — сзади ее приобнял высокий тип в капюшоне. Из-под темного флиса почти не было видно глаз. Он улыбнулся Фишеру одним углом рта и подтолкнул девчонку за плечи в комнату.  
Фишер вышел следом. Народу стало заметно больше, все ходили, что-то говорили, один светильник погас, похоже, окончательно. Он никак не мог поймать общий ритм, такой, когда не циклишься на деталях, не думаешь о мелочах, а просто угораешь на одной волне со всеми. Зачем-то поискал взглядом девчонку в меховом жакете, но не нашел, зато на балконе раздавался смех и мелькали чьи-то лица. Высокого парня в капюшоне тоже не было.  
Выпивка, расставленная на журнальном столике, почти кончилась, скоро снова поднимется галдеж, кому идти в алкашку. Сзади на него налетел Леха:  
— Фишер! Дудку будешь?  
Когда Фишер обернулся, Леха уже исчез.  
Кто-то принес спиды, где-то разбилась бутылка. Навязчивый дабстеп сверлил уши, казалось, изнутри, а не снаружи. Вечеринка удручающе быстро наполнялась блядьми и идиотами.  
Фишер очень хорошо знал такое свое настроение — оно означало, что пора уносить ноги. Кураж не шел. Если в угар не удавалось вписаться, лучше всего было свалить, пока от ненависти совсем не разболелась голова.  
На диване кто-то уже обжимался — Фишер им даже позавидовал. Он бы тоже сейчас упал на кровать и забрался руками под чью-нибудь одежду, но только не на такой вот идиотской пати.  
Прежде, чем уйти, Фишер пробрался на кухню — почему-то не хотелось, чтобы его заметили и окликнули. Кухня оказалась пуста. Энергосберегающая лампочка поливала стены холодным светом, над горой грязной посуды подтекал кран. На столе темнели круги от чайных чашек. Фишер поискал чистый стакан, потом забил и подставил руку под пахнущую трубами струю. Пока пил, заметил в углу за холодильником бутылку. Завернув кран, осторожно шагнул — почти на цыпочках. Разумеется, предосторожность была дурацкая, его все равно никто не мог услышать за чудовищным шумом. Странно, что никто из соседей еще не вмешался.  
Фишер поднял бутылку, развернул этикетку на свет. Кагор — самый дешевый, крепленый, адское червивое пойло.  
— «Я совершенно уверена, что раньше его здесь не было», — сказал он себе под нос.  
Дверь скрипнула, Фишер скосил взгляд — у стены стоял тот самый высокий тип, только теперь без капюшона. Черные волосы ершились надо лбом, поднятые гелем и уличной влагой, а глаза у высокого были стеклянно-светлые.  
Линзы, почему-то подумал Фишер.  
Стало немного неловко, что его застали вот так — одного на чужой кухне, с чужой бутылкой в руках, да еще и бормочущим непонятно что. А высокий посмотрел исподлобья и вдруг сказал:  
— «Прежде всего надо убедиться, что на этом пузырьке нигде нет пометки: "Яд!"»  
В комнате кто-то заверещал не своим голосом.  
Фишер хохотнул, хотя ничего особо смешного не произошло. Это были волшебные слова — его книга, его личная Алиса, о ней мало кто знал, а о некоторых закоулках Зазеркалья — так и вовсе никто. Высокий улыбнулся. И смотрел вроде на него, но Фишер почему-то понял, что улыбка предназначается не ему. Как будто вообще никому.  
— Если надумал съебывать с этим пузырьком, то лучше прямо сейчас, пока народ на балконе.  
До этого Фишеру не приходило в голову, что он хочет взять бутылку с собой, но после слов высокого он взболтнул темное содержимое, разглядывая на свет. Кагор и впрямь напоминал яд. Что-то токсичное, такое, после чего остается только одно — следовать за Белым Кроликом.  
В прихожей кто-то завозился, еще минута, и толпа с балкона хлынет обратно. Фишер спрятал бутылку за спину. Посмотрел на высокого.  
— Глубока ли кроличья нора?  
Тот криво дернул плечом.  
Позже они сидели на полуразрушенных ступеньках за старым интернатом. В прочном металлическом заборе отыскалась дыра и Фишер подумал, что она вполне сойдет за кроличью нору.  
Кагор оказался сладким и не таким противным, как с виду. Высокого звали Антоном.  
— Значит, Алиса? — передавая Фишеру бутылку, спросил он. Потом достал портсигар, в котором оказались толстые самокрутки с вишневым табаком.  
— Ух, какие понты, — рассмеялся Фишер, вытягивая одну. — Что, много у тебя подписчиков в инстаграме?  
— Только боты, — серьезно ответил Антон. — И никто не играет в Алису. Тем более, не читает Кэрролла.  
Сентябрьский воздух назойливо лез под куртку, на фоне луны хотелось нарисовать силуэт ведьмы на метле — такой, мультяшный, в широкополой острой шляпе.  
Антон продолжал:  
— Я прошел до середины вторую часть.  
— Я два раза ее проходил, — откидываясь на гнутые перила, сказал Фишер. Подумал, что за этим наверняка последует подкат. Вот точно — подкат. Антон, задрачивающий в Алису МакГи и таскающий с собой вишневые самокрутки, выглядел вполне способным на эпизоды с мальчиками. Почему-то вспомнилась та девчонка в меховой безрукавке — она ведь, кажется, пришла с ним и так легко осталась в чужой квартире. Хотя, кто знает, какие у них там отношения. Неинтересно.  
Мысленно примерить на себя Антона никак не получалось, думать о чем-то кроме Алисы и сладкого кагора, который уже кончался — тоже.  
— Больше всего, — сказал Фишер, — мне нравится, как у нее там развеваются волосы. Во второй части. И платье. Она красотка.  
Антон глянул на него и улыбнулся. Лицо в свете луны показалось каким-то другим, новым, черты отличались от тех, что Фишер уже успел запомнить.  
— Да, — кивнул Антон. — Красотка. Приходи на неделе, вместе поиграем.  
Фишер улыбнулся в ответ. Недавнее тревожное раздражение, накатившее там, на говно-пати, исчезло без следа. Почему-то было очень хорошо — легко и прозрачно, словно голову наполнил терпкий осенний воздух.


	3. Не в порядке

 

Репетиция не задалась — сначала Леха все время сбивался, потом Андрон начал путать партии, дальше стали спорить, стоит давать в новой вещи гитарное соло или нет, в итоге Фишер заявил, что с таким подходом вообще не стоит давать всю новую вещь, погрызлись, на том и закончили. Если бы все шло как обычно, он вернулся бы домой до одиннадцати, а тут не сделали ничего толком, но времени потратили на час больше: садясь в машину, Фишер глянул на электронный циферблат и обалдел — двенадцать.  
Белов ему не звонил, усвоил все-таки, что пустопорожние звонки — Фишер их называл «отметками» — могут вылиться в очередную стычку, а то и похуже. Теперь, слушая демонстративное молчание Лехи, он вдруг подумал, что лучше бы Белов его забрал. Попросить — и он бы заехал. Но теперь размышлять об этом было поздно.  
Фишер смотрел перед собой, представлял, что будет делать, когда приедет, но перспективы выходили какие-то безрадостные.  
Белов уже, наверняка, спит. Он зависнет в ванной с книжкой, потом можно будет посмотреть какое-нибудь кино, потом...  
Таким Фишер себе не нравился. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не натыкаться боковым зрением на Леху. Это что получалось — он из-за дурацкого гитарного соло сейчас вот так скис? Нет, конечно. Было бы из-за чего. Надо сейчас приехать и сразу ложиться спать, минуя фильм и книжку. Дунуть, разве что можно.  
Но все же день закончился плохо, Леха с ним не разговаривал, дома его никто не ждал. И все это было ерундой полнейшей, но, скрещиваясь с усталостью, эта ерунда перерождалась в злого уродца — и давила едким комом внутри.  
Приус затормозил, Фишер, не попрощавшись, хлопнул дверцей.  
Свет у Белова не горел.  
Проходя мимо его квартиры, Фишер поддался порыву и позвонил — быстро, коротко, отсекая возможность передумать.  
Открывать ему никто не спешил.  
Дрыхнет, сволочь, с беспричинной злостью подумал Фишер. И еще: тварь. Сука мусорская.  
Он никогда не окорачивал себя в этих минутных поблажках — как только не называл его мысленно, придумывал самые изощренные прозвища. Правда, вслух теперь почти не озвучивал. Да и про себя, если на то пошло, стал срываться реже.  
Белов не открывал.  
Вот, блядина, — беззвучно добавил Фишер и достал телефон.  
— Да, — раздалось после первого же гудка.  
Сразу стало понятно — раньше, чем Белов успел что-то сказать — он в отделе. Только неясно, что он там делал, сегодня точно была не его смена.  
— Алло, — сказал Фишер, растерявшись. Перестроиться сразу получалось плохо, готовые ругательства, оскалившись, неохотно отступали к своей яме.  
— Чего ты? — спросил Белов. Голос у него был глухой и какой-то усталый.  
— Думал, ты дома, спишь, — объяснил Фишер. — Я только приехал.  
— Случилось что-то? Тут вызвали срочно, пришлось сорваться. Я не стал звонить, вы ж там репетируете.  
Фишер поморщился: выходило глупее не придумаешь. А еще стало стыдно за ту ересь, которую он гнал на Белова меньше минуты назад, пусть даже мысленно. Стыдно — против воли.  
— Нормально все, — буркнул он в трубку. — Задержался тут просто, получилось так. Разбудить хотел...  
Белов в ответ промолчал, но Фишер все услышал. И изумление, и досаду на внезапный вызов, и отчасти тревогу. Услышал. Вдруг захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь теплое, такое, чего он ни за что не хотел бы ему говорить. Испугавшись, что не удержит язык на привязи, Фишер торопливо попрощался:  
— Ну пока тогда. Увидимся. — И нажал отбой, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Дома он швырнул сумку в угол, скинул куртку, кроссовки. Включил чайник. Не раздеваясь, упал на матрас.  
А через пять минут вышел на балкон с зажженной сигаретой и телефоном. Белов снова взял трубку после первого гудка.  
— Я, э-э, — начал Фишер, — это.  
Белов шуршал на своей стороне бумагами, не торопил. Ждал. Фишер выдавил кое-как:  
— А ты вообще надолго там? На всю ночь, что ли?  
Было бы гораздо проще поворчать, свести все к шутке, подъебнуть, как обычно, но почему-то Фишер не мог — не в этот раз. И мялся, и цедил из себя слова, преодолевая досаду.  
— Ну, могу и пораньше... Да что случилось там у тебя?  
— Ничего, — сквозь зубы буркнул Фишер, старательно фильтруя новую волну раздражения. — Ничего не случилось. Зайти хотел, а тебя, ну. Вызвали.  
Он не стал слушать очередную красноречивую паузу, хотя было забавно представлять, что творится сейчас с лицом Белова. Впрочем, он и сам сейчас наверняка выглядел не лучше.  
— Тогда приезжай сразу, как сможешь. Если усну, разбуди.  
— Ладно, — сказал Белов. И, видно, был так ошарашен, что не стал ничего больше спрашивать.  
Фишер не знал, сколько прошло времени, но задремать он все-таки успел — пришлось выпутываться из одеяла, плестись в темноте на звук дверного звонка. Белов не заходил к себе, сразу поднялся на третий — был в куртке, пах улицей и холодом. Фишер молча впустил его, включил свет. Пока Белов разувался, он пожалел о недавнем порыве — и что ему только помешало сразу завалиться спать, без дурацких звонков и блеяния в трубку. Но сожалел Фишер всего пару секунд. Белов пригладил волосы и внимательно на него уставился.  
— Заболел, что ли? Ты в порядке вообще?  
Фишер подумал, что если не заткнуть его сейчас, он до самого утра будет выяснять, все ли в порядке.  
— Нет, — сказал он медленно. — Не в порядке. Заболел. — И, отступив в комнату, стянул с себя футболку.  
Белов продолжал смотреть. Фишер в сердцах забросил футболку в угол. Режим «здравствуй, дерево» включался у Белова очень прицельно — как раз в самые неподходящие моменты.  
Фишер вздохнул и подошел к нему вплотную. Обнял, прижался к свитеру голой грудью. Поцеловал. Подумал, что выключить свет он все равно уже не успеет.  
А после, когда они засыпали под дождь за окном, Фишер сказал:  
— Просто захотел тебя увидеть. — И когда Белов дернулся, почти вздрогнул всем телом, все-таки не удержался: — Ну так бывает, знаешь, когда люди встречаются.


End file.
